The disclosed subject matter relates to fastener apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to apparatus and methods that removably secure a cargo liner within a vehicle.
Vehicle cargo liners protect a cargo area of a vehicle from wear. Fasteners are used to removably secure the cargo liners to the cargo area. Configuration of the fasteners can affect ease of factory installation of the cargo liner, ease of replacement by either users or dealers, and ease of removal/reinstallation by users. Configuration of the fasteners can also affect integrity of attachment between the cargo liners and the cargo area during cycle of usage such as operation of the vehicle.